


Jealous

by cwgirlup75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: Inspired by the prompt - "“Are you always stupid, or is today a special occasion?"





	

“Are you always stupid, or is today a special occasion? Actually, don't even bother. Because I already know the bloody answer!”

“Oi, James, what ugly bug crawled up your arse and died? Did someone piss in your porridge this morning?”

“You did, you twat faced git! You skipped out on Quidditch practice – AGAIN – for a quick shag with your werewolf boyfriend! What the fuck is wrong with you? Did Remus suck your brains out of your dick before he buggered you?”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “Watch how you talk about Remus, mate. Unless you want to be vomiting up slugs for the next week.”

“Damn it, Padfoot, can you stop thinking about him for two seconds? I'm trying to understand you. Since you and Moony decided to give a relationship a go, you're like a different person.”

Sirius scoffed. “A bit melodramatic, aren't you Prongs? I'm the same person I've always been. A missed practice is hardly a reason to go round the bend.”

James stared in frustration. “Who are you, and what have you done with the Sirius Black I know? For the love of Gryffindor, Pads, do you even hear yourself? You think missing practice is no big deal? You used to be the last person off the pitch after every practice – even when it was raining so hard you could barely see to fly. Hell, there were days I would have to drag you to the great hall and force you to eat because you would be so wrapped up in our strategy for the next game. Or we'd sit up all night in the common room planning how we were going to defeat the Slytherins. Now you spend all your time with Moony, and when you're not with him, you're talking about him or fretting over him.”

“You sound like a jealous ex, James. Of course I worry about him! How could I not? His body rips itself apart every month during the full, not to mention the damage the wolf does while he's transformed. You've seen him, Prongs! Sometimes it takes Madame Pomfrey the better part of a day to fix him up. Granted, it's been better since the three of us have been able to join him, but it's still hard on him. So sue me for fretting over my boyfriend!”

“That's just it! It's always 'Moony' or 'Remus' or 'my boyfriend'. Other people exist too!”

Sirius goggled at him. “Bloody hell. You are jealous.”

James threw up his hands. “Fine! I'm jealous!”

“I'm flattered mate, but I'm spoken for. Besides, we're practically brothers.”

“I don't want you, you prat!”

The other boy's expression darkened. “If you make a move on Remus, I'll break your fucking arm.”

“Are you a nutter? How daft can a person be? I just – I feel like you have a new best mate.” 

“Is that what this is all about? You'll always be my best mate, Prongs. But Remus is – well, he's Remus. And I'm sorry if I go on about him too much, but I...”

“Merlin's wrinkled ballsack. You love him. All this time I thought you were just larking about, but you really love him.”

Sirius blushed. “I do.”

“Have you told him that?”

“Not yet. But I will. Just want it to be special, you know?”

James pulled Sirius into a hug. “I'm glad for you, mate. And I'm always here if you need to talk. No matter what I just said. And now I think I need a walk.”

He thumped Sirius on the back and headed for the library to find Lily. He suddenly felt new hope about things with her.

THE END


End file.
